The more pokemon the merrier
by JPOLICARPIO
Summary: Ash and unova company came back to Kanto but team rocket is right behind them, but with a change in the pokemon world how will it affect the two groups
1. Chapter 1

Authors note. The 24 pokemon from team rocket are team rockets pokemon through the anime and a gengar, raticate,mightyena, skunktank, abomasnow, escavalier, reunicles, and eelektros.

Now we see our heroes after the white ruins going home to pallet town. Said the Narrator.

An aid from the past.

Hey look its the twerps. Said Jessie. Lets go after them. Said James. Huh. Said Sam. What's wrong with you. Said Meowth. It's just plan after plan we still can't catch that pikachu. Said Sam. Hey were back at Kano get that spirit up. Said Jessie. You're right Jessie we are back at Kanto so I suggest we get some reinforcements. Said Sam. I think its about time to call the boss. Sam are you sure about this. Asked James. Positive. Said Sam. Hello sir we would like to request you to send our pokemon from headquarters to us so we may catch you more powerful pokemon than ever. Well I guess you have a point be sure to succeed in the name of team rocket I'll have delibird send them right away. Said the boss.

Here comes the delibird

Hey look there's the teams delibird. Thank you for the quick delivery. Said Meowth. Now shall we give the twerps quite a surprise. Said Jessie.

Oaks laboratory

Ash my boy it nice to see you after your unova league adventure. Said Oak. It's nice to see you too profesor, these are my friends from unova Iris and Cilan. Said Ash. Oh ash i nearly forgot professor Juniper sent in all of your pokemon from unova and they are all socializing out in the back why don't you join them. Said Oak. All right everyone come on out and say Hi. Said Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

Team rocket strikes.

Hey its time for get out of bed Kanto. Said Jessie ( in disguise). Who are you? Asked Iris. We're the crew of the get out of bed Kanto T.V. Show and we are here to everyone of pallet towns trainers. Said Jessie. So we just need a couple of pictures and we'll be done. Said James. Okay trainers and pokemon say cheese. Said Sam. Cheese, ahhh, what's going on. Said Ash.

Listen is that a shriek of twerps I hear. Said Jessie.

Its speaking to me loud and clear. Said James.

As evil as old as the galaxy. Said Sam.

Sent here to fulfill our destiny. Said Jessie.

With Meowth thats me.

To denounce the evils of truth and love. Said James.

To extend our reach to the stars above. Said Jessie

Sam

Jessie

James

Meowth ain't that a name

Where ever there's peace in the universe. Said Sam

Team rocket. Said Jessie

we'll be there. Said James

To make everything worse.

Team rocket. Said Ash. You know what I don't get the twerps always acts surprised when he sees us, well enough chit chat go escavalier. Said Sam. Go woobat. Said Jessie. Go yamask. Said James. All right it's fine with me go pikachu thunder attack against woobat and yamask and pignite use flamethrower. You leave us no choice twerps go every pokemon we have. Said team rocket. ( In a flash 24 pokemon appeared). What the. Said Iris. I never knew team rocket had so many pokemon. Well during our temporary retreat we went back to the place where we released all of our pokemon. Said jessie. Go lickytung attack with supersonic. Oh no everyone got confused from the supersonic. Said Cilan. Come on Meowth where is our get away machine. Said James. Prepare to see the helicopter mark 5. Said Meowth. Seriously Meowth all you can get is a helicopter. Said Sam. Just wait. Said Meowth. (In a bright light the helicopter turned into a robot that flies.) Wait do you guys feel a bit hotter in here. Said Sam. Oh our machine is melting, lets go again gengar. Go weezing. Said James. Get out here and battle arbok. Said Jessie. Lets show them your power Arbok use poison sting. Weezing sludge attack. Said James. Gengar shadow ball attack. Said Sam. Pikachu thunder bolt. Said Ash. Emolga use discharge. Said Iris. Stunfisk use thunder shock. Said Cilan. Ahhhh, looks like team rocket is blasting off again.

How will our adventure change now that every trainer can bring nine pokemon will team rocket finally win with this change or suffer worse defeats. Said the narrator.


	2. Chapter 2

d


End file.
